


Thomas Simmons, Boy Wonder

by casey_pog



Series: DreamSMP Landfill [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Harris Burdick, I can't write good but it is what it is, Other, Someone dies, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur and Tommy are brothers, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey_pog/pseuds/casey_pog
Summary: A tiny voice asked, "Is he the one?"
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: DreamSMP Landfill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962166
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Thomas Simmons, Boy Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just wanted to say this may be the first chapter, but future chapters will go back in time to explain things because its obviously not going to be exactly like the DreamSMP series. Anyways yeah I hope you enjoy.

_ A tiny voice asked, “Is he the one?” _

Wilbur turned around slightly startled by the voice. He saw Toby standing behind him, his gaze fixed on something out in the horizon. Toby cleared his throat, it had been long since he had spoken and couldn't help but sound unsure of everything that came out of his mouth. “Y’know. Tommy. Is he gonna be the one to save us?” Wilbur had heard him the first time, but hoped the younger would have dropped it when he didn’t answer. Now, with the question more defined and louder-spoken he couldn’t really escape. 

Wilbur turned back around, and the only sound in the air was the clashing of metal. Tommy and Dave were practicing outside the under-ground base. How had they even gotten here? It seemed it was only yesterday they were all in L’Manburg living in peace with their newfound freedom. The war was over, they could finally let their guard down. 

Instead, he watched as Tommy blocked an attack from Dave, but trip soon after and admit defeat with a sword pointed at his neck.

He was so certain they would win the election. It was their land for God’s Sake! He’ll never forget the way Tommy’s face dropped when he found out they had lost. But there was no time to mourn what could have been. They had both been banished. Their citizenship to L’Manburg had been revoked by Jschlatt, The new president. It was who the people wanted. Barely given enough time to pack, they didn’t process what had happened.

It wasn’t until they were laying down on their bundled up jackets in a cave it hit them. Hit Tommy a lot harder. Wilbur held the 16 year old as he cried. That was three weeks ago. They've had time to move on and plan their next move. Slowly they are getting back on their feet. Emotionally and physically.

Tommy took Dave’s outstretched hand and listened closely to what Dave was telling him, how to avoid falling and better blocking techniques. When the younger had first picked up the iron sword, it made him look terribly young. He holds it now with skill and swings it with ease. He’s had to grow up, much quicker than what Wilbur would have wanted. 

At least they weren’t alone. At least Tommy wasn’t alone. If Wilbur was planning and mapping out their next move, he was practicing with Dave. When Dave had to attend to their potato farm, Wilbur and Tommy would sit and talk. It was during those conversations Wilbur realized Tommy wasn’t a kid anymore. No matter how much Wilbur wished to go back to when Tommy was a little kid, running and singing and never letting go of his brother's hand it wouldn’t come. It had already passed, and now he had no choice but to face the future.

His brother wasn’t a kid anymore, he’s a soldier. A warrior. Stronger than what Wil could have imagined.

The sun setting in the background defines their silhouettes more, as they continue to fight. He sees how determined Tommy looks, determined to learn and grow. Preparing for a war that was yet to come. Looking back at Toby again, he makes eye contact with him. He’s waiting for an answer, they both are. Wilbur looks into Toby’s eyes and makes out the fear in them. Fear with a hint of hope.

“Yeah. Thomas is the one.”

He hoped he sounded convincing enough. Toby tries to look casual but can’t help the smile that grows on his face. He’s practically beaming at the answer he got. Wilbur doesn’t know if he means it, but right now it's all they can rely on. 

Looking up at the sky, he sees the stars come out one by one. The laughter of Tommy, Dave and Toby filling his ears.

It didn’t matter whether Tommy was the one, What mattered is that they all believed he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say I wrote this for an English Assignment LMAOOO. The assignment was to take a story of Harris Burdick and make it our own so I really said "I'm gonna make it about a Minecraft YouTuber Server." My dad also wanted to read it because he saw how hard I was working on it so I had to explain to him the entire history of the DreamSMP and L'Manburg and the election. He laughed when he heard Quackity's name. "It's so stupid!" He was laughing so hard. He also calls Schlatt "Slack" and said "He's probably a fat old man living in his moms basement." Anyways yeah I hope you enjoyed it more than my English Professor I don't think I'm going to get a good grade on this lmaoo.


End file.
